Hailey Jones
Hailey Jones also known as Hailey is a character in Glitter Force Princess. She is the Glitter Force Version of Haruka Haruno. She transforms into Glitter Flower After she transforms, her catchphrase is "The Princess of the Blooming Flowers, I am Glitter Flower!" Hailey's Catchphrases are "Too amazing!" and" ______ is in full bloom!" Appearance Hailey has turquoise eyes and short, fluffy auburn hair with a small amount pulled up into a messy bun and short bangs. She wears a pink flower clip on the side. She wears a pink check dress with a white scalloped collar and frill lining around the bottom. Two hot pink buttons adorn the strip at the middle of her chest, and the puffed sleeves are pale pink. She wears a brown belt and pair burgundy loafers with slightly puffy socks. Around her neck is a white flower choker. In the movie, her casual attire became a pale pink long-sleeved top with scalloped collar, frills, and hot pink buttons. A pink sleeveless dress with a magenta navel band is worn over this with a striped bow on it and layered white pleats around the bottom. Her normal shoes are paired with frilly socks. For summer, Hailey wears a pastel pink dress with a flower-shaped skirt with white lining and a fuchsia petticoat. A hot pink ribbon wraps around the navel, and the upper chest is white with a fuchsia line and sleeve cuffs. Her gold sandals have white straps and a pink flower. In winter, Hailey wears a pale sweater with a band of pink around the chest that has a flower pattern and a pale pink scalloped collar. This is paired with a hot pink checked skirt with frilly petticoat, her normal socks, and a pair of burgundy Mary-Jane's. Hailey's ballroom dress is pink with scalloped, two-layer pale pink sleeves and a large magenta ribbon on the chest. A purple band with buttons and frills goes down the middle and on the waist the layers of fabric resembling the sleeves. The white skirt is covered in large, colorful flowers sewn in various places and trim with pale pink pleats. She wears hot pink pumps with a flower on the foot to match her hair clip. Her bun is held by a pink bow and she has a plain white choker. As Glitter Flower, her eyes brighten and her now light blonde hair grows waist-length and wavy with a pink ombre. The bun grows in size and is held by a gold tiara with a pink flower on it, and streaks of her bangs turn pink. Her flower choker is slightly modified, and she gains pink flower earrings. She wears a pink dress with a frilly strip adorned by gold buttons going down the middle of the chest, beneath a folded magenta ribbon that has a flower ornament on it. Her white, flower-shaped sleeves are held by a raspberry ribbon that wraps behind the neck to match the large ribbon sewn to the middle of the waist, where a gold sphere resides. Her skirt resembles a pair of large, flowing tails lined in white and shaped to reveal a light pink flower-shaped miniskirt with hot pink lining and a fluffy white trim with scalloping making it longer in the back. Her white gloves have a pink flower on the wrist, while her white shoes have a light pink sole and loose cuff held by a raspberry ribbon with a flower on it. Personality Hailey is a 7th grader at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfill your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. She can also be stubborn, as shown in episode 23 when she insists to find Tara despite Mindy and Katie's claims to leave her alone so she could calm down. Hailey is often reckless when spotting new activities to try, leading her to create negative results (e.g. Hailey screws up her tea lesson, after daydreaming in episode 6). She always struggles in both academics and princess lessons at the beginning, until she finds help, with or without the Princess Lesson Tablet. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure to Glitter Force series Category:Glitter Force Princess Category:Character Category:Female